Rekindling Warmth
by Transformersfan123
Summary: Jack felt tears sting his eyes. How he missed Oogie. He wanted to have his friend back. But Oogie wanted nothing to do with him. How could he…? Jack hummed, flexing his fingers. "Jack?" the doctor asked softly. "Are you alright?" "You need to make the potion, but I won't be using it."
1. Creepy and Crawly

Here is the awaited sequel for 'Black and Red.' I hope you enjoy.

Just so you know, I didn't like that Jack and Oogie didn't make up and become friends again in the movie and games. Here's my version of that. Questions and comments are welcome, as long as you're not flaming hotter than a thousand suns. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

"I'm sorry, Jack," Dr. Finkelstein said solemnly. "I didn't think to make more of the potion. I have enough for one of you, but not the other. If you'll wait twelve hours, I'll have more of it for you."

"Certainly, doctor. Just let Sally have what you've got. She's tired and needs some sleep. Mind if she uses her old room?"

"Both of you are welcome here, Jack, and you should know that."

Sally took the potion and shuddered as she changed from a human back into her normal ragdoll self. Jack put her to bed then came back in. He sat down and stared at his hands. Used to, Oogie was the only way he could turn back into a bone man. The process hadn't grown any less painful as time passed, and the doctor had finally perfected a potion that made Oogie obsolete. That had been the last straw in their dwindling friendship.

Jack felt tears sting his eyes. How he missed Oogie. He wanted to have his friend back. But Oogie wanted nothing to do with him. How could he…? Jack hummed, flexing his fingers.

"Jack?" the doctor asked softly. "Are you alright?"

"You need to make the potion, but I won't be using it."

Dr. Finkelstein stared at Jack. "Are you insane?"

"No. I need to talk to him anyway."

The doctor watched him for a few moments then nodded. "I won't tell Sally. Go. But it's your own head."

"Many thanks, doctor."

After a brief stop at his own house, Jack was soon at the Treehouse. He knew how to get in, so he went right down into Oogie's lair. Unfortunately, Lock, Shock, and Barrel were there and they stared at the human Jack.

"Let's see if we can make him bleed," Lock said with a mean grin.

Five minutes later, Jack was staring down at three very dazed kids. They just never learned. There was a noise and Jack turned to see Oogie glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Jack asked calmly, though his heart fluttered nervously.

"You can't be here for the obvious reason."

"Why not?"

"Because you've got the doctor's precious potion," Oogie spat bitterly.

"I don't want to take the doctor's potion. I want you to do it."

Oogie's eyeholes narrowed. Lock, Shock, and Barrel were staring between them. They were confused, but they didn't dare ask; two of the most powerful creatures in Halloween Town stood before them, and to make both of them mad, especially at the same time, was a dangerous idea. Oogie came out of the shadows and poked Jack in the chest.

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

Oogie frowned then looked at the three kids. "Get out. Now."

"But don't you want us to—" Shock started.

"OUT!"

They yelled and scrambled away. In less than twenty seconds, Oogie and Jack were alone. Oogie capped the chute to stop the kids from listening in then pulled curtains over the windows. That done, he came to face Jack again.

"Why?"

"I should have realized long ago that you matter to me more than any stupid potion. Yes, it hurts, but I can handle the pain. I just want you back, Oogie. I miss our talks, our games. I miss _you_."

Oogie Boogie stared at him hard, distrustful. Finally he huffed.

"Fine. Undress."

"Tell your bugs to make sure they get my hands and feet good," Jack said as he obliged, folding the clothes neatly and placing them beside the satchel he'd brought. "They always miss some ligaments and tendons. It's rather uncomfortable to have them pulling on my bones when I move."

Oogie leaned over and observed the naked human when Jack was finished. "You know, I never did get used to the way you looked with flesh on," he stated absently. "Ready?"

Jack swallowed and nodded, forcing himself to relax. It hurt less if he was relaxed. Oogie's seams split and suddenly a million tiny feet were crawling over him, while tiny mouths ate at his flesh. He didn't scream. He'd never screamed, but he moaned low in his throat. He never made noises when others were around, but Oogie had always been different. Even with a two thousand year rift, Jack just felt so safe with his oldest friend.

Jack must have briefly fallen unconscious because when he woke, Oogie was whole again, staring down at him.

"Happy?" Oogie demanded.

Jack's mouth moved, but he was in too much pain to really speak. Oogie's face softened slightly then he walked out of the room. He came back in with a bucket full of water and a rag. The old habit came back easily as the burlap man began cleaning the bloodstains off of the bones. The light feeling of the wet rag made Jack sigh as the pain began to diminish. He closed his eyeholes and relaxed as Oogie calmly cleaned every bit of blood away. Jack was half asleep by the time he was done.

"Come on Jack. You need to get dressed," Oogie said softly.

"Help me up?" Jack asked weakly.

The Bogeyman obliged then reached into the satchel and pulled out Jack's…

"You planned on sleeping here?" Oogie asked in shock, holding the nightgown out.

"If you'll let me."

Oogie looked hesitant. "Fine. But only because you're too tired to get back to your own house," he said.

Oogie helped Jack slip on his nightgown then led him over to his bed. Oogie climbed onto it and Jack happily nuzzled into the bug infested cloth. He rested his head just under his friend's chin. They were quiet for a while, Jack listening to the bugs that composed Oogie's insides.

"Jack, why would you still want to be my friend?" Oogie finally asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jack replied.

"I almost ate Sandy Claws. I tried to take over all the Holidays. I've been such a…a jerk to you. And despite all of that, you came here tonight, to give me back my first job. You obviously still care, but after all I've done, why would you—?"

"Oogie, you're my friend. You were the first friend I ever had. True, I've gotten mad at you more than a few times over the years, but I love you. You were there for me when nobody else was, and I didn't repay the favor. I ignored you in the hustle and bustle of creating Halloween Town. For that, I beg that you accept my apology. I wasn't a very good friend. Forgive me."

Oogie couldn't help but notice how Jack's voice trembled slightly at the end. He tilted the bone man's chin up and was touched to see that Jack was crying. He held Jack tighter.

"I forgive you," he whispered finally. "If you'll forgive me."

Jack let out a sob. "Th-thank you. And I do. I forgive you."

They fell asleep, snuggled together like they did when they had been new to this world. Jack felt a wonderful peace as he woke up to hear the quiet movement of bugs inside of his pillow-like friend. He smiled and stayed still for a while, listening to Oogie breathe in and out. He finally started bunching up the fabric underneath his hands in a sort of massage. Oogie's breathing became shallower and he finally stretched and yawned.

"Morning, Creepy," he muttered as he looked down at Jack.

Jack snickered as he replied, "Morning, Crawly."

Oogie smiled, unable to help himself. He had missed those words. Jack stood and stripped his nightgown off then pulled on his pants and shirt. He'd left his jacket and bat-tie back at the house. He suddenly flinched.

"Something wrong?" Oogie asked, sounding worried.

"Those damned bugs missed them again!" Jack exclaimed.

"Let me see," the burlap man said.

Jack sat back down on the bed and held out his hands. Oogie split the seams on the end of his arm, and several bugs dashed forward to chomp down on the stretches of pink. Their feet tickled his bones and he laughed softly. They cleared the pieces of flesh from his hands and feet then scurried back into Oogie. Jack flexed his hands and feet, sighing in relief.

"Thank you, Oogie," Jack said appreciatively. "That's a great help."

"So…you're going to eat and leave, or just leave, or…what?" Oogie asked, twiddling the points of his arms together nervously.

"I could stand to eat," Jack said. "But I have to get back to Sally. I left her with the doctor. Maybe we could come over for brunch? I haven't had your famous snake and spider stew in a while, and I know Sally hasn't ever had it."

Oogie blinked. "Really? You want me to see your wife?"

"Certainly. You're my friend, aren't you?"

Oogie shrugged and suddenly smirked. "I'm surprised you finally got some. I mean, you're the poster child for the unmarried bachelor."

Jack blinked at him then laughed. "Yes, well, I finally fell in love. Sally's a wonderful girl. Though I'm afraid she'll be nervous around you."

"Considering I tried to kill her, it's not surprising."

"Now, you must be on your best behavior, alright? And I mean _best_ behavior. I would greatly appreciate you not coming on to my wife, too. Understand?"

"Eh, she's yours. Nothing much could have happened between us anyway."

"You could take that potion and something could," Jack said. "But let's not get into that. Just respect Sally enough that you not try anything."

Oogie nodded. "I'll try. What time should I expect you?"

"Um…ten. I'll see you then, friend of mine."

Oogie and Jack both paused when they were alone and had the same thought. _'This is weird…'_


	2. Snake and Spider Stew

Here's chapter two! Now to add Sally and the kids into the mix. :)

* * *

Oogie shook it off and began to cobweb the place, trying to get it looking presentable. Jack seeing it was one thing, but Sally was another. There was a knock on the door and Oogie opened it to see the three kids.

"Is Jack gone?" Barrel asked nervously.

"Yes, but he's coming back for brunch."

"And you're _letting_ him?" Lock demanded.

"Yes. He's bringing Sally."

"What's suddenly changed, boss?" Shock asked. "I mean you hate him…don't you?"

Oogie Boogie paused and looked down. He wasn't sure anymore. It was nice to have his friend back, honestly. He'd missed their conversations and games, just like Jack had. He finally shook it off and looked them over. He didn't have to answer to them.

"Get ready for brunch. Make sure everything's crooked and that you're sharp."

"Wait, we get to eat with you?" Shock asked, hope in her eyes.

"You have to behave. And I do mean _behave_ not _mis_ behave. I will switch you if you don't."

"Yes, boss," they all chorused then ran to get ready.

Meanwhile, Sally and the doctor were staring at Jack open-mouthed. Sally finally moved.

"You want me to go have brunch with Oogie? The man who tried to _kill_ me?" Sally asked.

"Please, Sally? I know you're scared of him, but he'll behave."

"Jack, are you sure he's not manipulating you?" the doctor asked.

Jack frowned. "I'm sure. He's my friend."

"You keep saying that, Jack, but he—"

"Shut up."

Sally and Dr. Finkelstein blinked at him. "Jack?" Sally asked.

"He is my friend. I trust him. You will not persuade me otherwise." He paused and looked at his wife. "If you don't want to go, fine. I'll go alone."

Sally stared at him for a moment then approached and kissed him softly. "I'll go, Jack. Let me get ready."

Thirty minutes later they bid the doctor goodbye. Another twenty minutes and Jack and Sally slipped right inside and headed down to Oogie's rooms.

"Shouldn't we knock?" Sally asked.

"Probably," Jack admitted as he stopped in front of the door. He rapped on it and waited. Barrel answered the door.

"Come in, Jack," he said, his tone, as usual, full of mischief.

They came in and the door was shut behind them. The most wonderful aroma of snake and spider stew filled air and Sally inhaled.

"Mm, what is that?" she asked, losing some of her discomfort.

Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Jack all turned to her. "Snake and spider stew," they all said, but Jack continued. "It's Oogie's specialty. He's absolutely perfected the recipe."

"Is it like your venison stew?" Sally asked curiously.

"No. It's more complicated than that," Jack said with a smile.

"Oogie says we're to entertain you," Lock said mischievously.

"Oh really?" Jack asked mistrustfully.

"We have a couple gambling games for you," Shock laughed.

"Children aren't supposed to gamble," Sally said distastefully.

"They might be children in body, and most of their minds, Sally, but they're three hundred twenty-six years old each," Jack replied. "I don't mind gambling with them…unless they're betting lives or something stupid like that."

Shock laughed. "No Jack. Oogie says we're not allowed to do that today. Here's some bones. Wishbones are worth a hundred, wings are worth fifty, thighs are worth twenty, and ribs are worth five."

Sally had no idea how to gamble, so she simply watched Jack do it. He seemed pretty good. None of them heard Oogie approach. The burlap man just stood and watched them for a while. He finally cleared his throat.

"Stew's ready."

They jumped, except for Jack, who stood happily. "Excellent. They're getting predictable."

"I only play them when I feel like winning," Oogie replied.

"Which is basically all the time," Barrel whispered to Lock.

"Bet you still can't beat me," Jack challenged lazily.

"You can't beat the boss!" Shock barked.

"I can still play Acey-Deucey pretty well," Jack said with a grin. "And then there's Blackjack, which I showed him how to play; actually, I taught him how to play everything. Casino's pretty fun, too. Egyptian Ratscrew's my favorite, though."

Oogie and Jack kept walking for the dining room, but the other four stopped. Sally stared gaping, and the kids did, too. They looked at each other.

" _Jack_ is the one who taught Oogie how to gamble?" Shock finally stammered out.

"I didn't know Jack was into gambling either," Sally admitted. "He doesn't seem like the type."

They just stared at each other for a minute then Jack peeked his head around the corner. "Food?" he asked, looking between them.

"Y-yeah. Food sounds good," Sally said, scrutinizing Jack's face.

They walked in and Lock, Shock, and Barrel took their accustomed places. Jack guided Sally into a chair then took the one between her and Oogie. Before the stew was served, Oogie pulled out a bottle. Jack laughed as he held it out.

"Oh, yes, please! I forgot you make your own Absinthe!"

"Absinthe?" Sally asked. "Is that a type of wine?"

"No," everybody answered her at the same time.

"It's called a spirit," Oogie said. "It's very alcoholic, but also mildly hallucinogenic. Its rather pleasant. Would you like some?"

"Yes!" the three kids exclaimed.

Oogie and Jack glared at them. "No," they said flatly.

"Why not?" Lock demanded.

"Alcohol affects children differently than adults. As old as you are, your bodies are not ready for that kind of alcohol. Even if you sneak it sometimes, because I don't doubt you have," Jack said with a frown.

"Oh, they only did that once," Oogie said. "At least from me."

"Why only once?" Sally asked.

"Hangovers?" Jack suggested.

"I switched 'em."

Jack blinked. "You did?"

"You gave me the idea," Oogie said with a shrug as he began to pour two glasses of Absinthe.

"But it never worked on me," Jack said dryly.

"Works on them."

"Oh really?" Jack asked thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't dare," Barrel spat.

"I am your leader. I have more of a right to switch or spank you than Oogie. I never considered it before. I am now considering it. So next time you think of doing something that will potentially hurt somebody, remember today."

The three kids pouted and Jack stared at them. He took his glass and offered Sally a drink. She sputtered and coughed at the burning sensation in her throat. It tasted alright, and she would get used to the burn.

"Maybe a small glass," she said when her coughing fit subsided.

Oogie pulled out a small glass and filled it, passing it to her. Jack noticed shot glasses then he noticed the upset looks on the kids' faces. Jack stood up and went over to Oogie. "Maybe just a half a shot each? They are over three hundred."

Oogie stared at him. "You're their leader," he finally said with a shrug and poured the drinks.

Jack set the glasses in front of them. They looked surprised.

"Really?" Shock asked.

"Yep. But drink them slowly. Very slowly."

The food was served and Sally very quickly realized why the stew was famous. They ate without talking, too busy savoring the delicacy in front of them. They ate to their hearts' content, metaphorically of course, for Jack, Sally, and Oogie, and when they were finished, they were all satisfied. Lock, Shock, and Barrel automatically cleared the table and began washing up.

"Switching. I wish I'd thought of that before," Jack said with a shake of his head. "I always wondered why they obey you so well."

"Yep. They know what sets me off, so they're careful," Oogie said, leading Jack and Sally back into the main room. He paused and twiddled his points again. "Sally, I would like to apologize for almost killing you. It wasn't right, and I'm glad Jack stopped me. You seem like a delightful individual. Please forgive me."

Sally was floored, but she could hear the sincerity in his voice, so she smiled. "It's alright Oogie. I forgive you. You seem like a delightful individual now, too."

Oogie smiled. "Thanks. I haven't acted civil in front of anybody but the kids in years." He paused. "I still can't help but be jealous of you, Jack."

"Are we finally going to talk about it?" Jack asked. "I mean, you tried to bite my head off whenever I brought it up before."

"I think I'm ready to talk about it."

"Alright then, why are you so jealous? I want a reason, if not _the_ reason."

Oogie mumbled something then looked up at Jack. "No matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I tried to please others, they never wanted to be around me. All they wanted was you. And you had started to ignore me, so I never….I mean, I didn't really have any friends. I had nobody to talk to. Once the doctor made that potion, I was so wounded. I was rendered useless and I knew that you didn't have any excuse to talk to me anymore. So I pushed you away before you could push me away."

Jack lightly ran a hand across the burlap shoulder. "I'm sorry, Oogie. I…I was stupid. Everybody expected so much of me, and I didn't know how to handle the stress, so I pulled into myself. You probably assumed I was talking to everybody as much I talked to you, and about the same things, but you were wrong. I was drowning in fear and stress and I thought I needed to be alone to solve things. And I was afraid of not being perfect. Maybe if I had come to you, we could have avoided this whole mess."

"You, afraid?" Barrel asked from the doorway. Lock and Shock proceeded to slap him upside the head and shove him onto the floor.

"We-we didn't mean to eavesdrop, boss, but you weren't really trying to…you know, hide what you were saying…" Shock said hesitantly.

Jack blinked. "I personally don't mind you listening and asking questions, but you do not need to broadcast what we're saying to the whole town. This is a rather personal conversation concerning things much older than you, and nearly everybody else in town. Are we clear?"

They looked to Oogie, who nodded. "Jack is right. You'd better keep your traps shut."

"Yes, boss," they chorused.

"Are you gonna answer my question?" Barrel asked after a pause.

Jack considered it. "I suppose, if you ask it properly."

"Why were you, the _Pumpkin King_ , afraid?"

"It isn't the same kind of fear that you're used to," Jack said slowly. "It's more of an internalized fear. I love a good scare, but this wasn't fun. It was torturous. Imagine you were alone, not with each other, but really alone. You have nobody to tell you the negative thoughts in your head are wrong. You think you're a terrible person and that you're a failure. Nothing you do seems good enough to yourself, because you know that people expect such big things from you."

The three kids stared at him, frowning. "Like the bad nightmares?" Lock finally asked.

"Yeah, of our past life?" Barrel put in.

Jack frowned. "I guess so. I have a question for you three now."

"Yes?" they asked.

"Do you remember your past before Halloween Town?"

"We remember more than most," Shock said. "But that's because the three of us were together for all our lives in the orphanage."

"Orphanage?" Sally asked curiously.

"We don't like talking about the orphanage," Barrel said with a shiver. "We were starving most of the time, freezing during the winter, sweltering during the summer. The other kids thought we were weird."

"Halloween was the time that we shone," Lock said with a genuine smile. "We carved our own pumpkins, made our own costumes and masks, and collected lots more goodies than the others." His smile faded. "They got more jealous than usual one year. They chased us into the swamps."

"What happened?"

"The gators got Barrel," Shock said quietly. "His screams caused the normal kids to run away. We tried to help, but Lock stepped on a water moccasin. We could tell what it was by the light of the full moon. It bit him. I got stuck in a pit of soft mud when I tried to get out of the swamp after they were gone. I struggled until I was pulled under."

Sally looked horrified. "Oh you poor things!" she exclaimed, embracing them.

They stiffened, and the tears they had been trying to hold back began streaking down their cheeks. Lock and Shock struggled out of her grip, but Barrel pressed close, soaking up the comfort. The two who had rejected it became more and more miserable until they pulled Sally's arms open again and slipped in.

"Did you know about that?" Jack asked his friend softly.

"They've never told me directly," Oogie replied. "But I've heard them talking about dreaming about it."

"That's horrible," Jack sighed. "Everybody's stories are different, but they all happen on Halloween."

"Wait, you know about the others? I thought nobody remembered their lives or deaths," Sally said in confusion. "That's what you told me and the Holiday leaders."

"Each person comes to me once, and only once, and tells me how they lived and died. I've learned to stretch the sessions out for as long as possible because as soon as they leave my presence, they descend into ignorance again, and no amount of telling them what they told me, even verbatim, will get them to remember for more than an hour. I actually have several journals of everything everyone's told me. The only ones who've never done it are Lock, Shock, and Barrel. I think I understand now. They remember, and they have each other, so they didn't feel the need to tell me."

"Well, actually we did, but we thought you didn't like us," Shock muttered, wiping her eyes.

"Of course I like _you._ I don't like you _hurting people_ ," Jack said emphatically.

"Really?" Lock asked hesitantly.

"Really. You seem quite nice when you want to be."

"Thanks, Jack," Barrel said softly.

The kids were calm again, so Sally released them and they thanked her shyly. After that, she and Jack stayed the rest of the day. They ate the rest of the stew when they got hungry and finally left late that night. They went back home. Jack stripped his clothes off and Sally tapped him on the shoulder when he reached for his nightgown. Jack turned and noticed that the doctor was in the room.

"Worried about us?" he asked lightly as he pulled his nightgown over his head, not bothered at all; the doctor had seen him naked more times than anybody else. Like, ever.

"Of course. Was he…pleasant, you know, like he used to be?" Dr. Finkelstein queried.

"Oh, doctor!" Sally exclaimed. "He and the kids behaved wonderfully, and he even apologized to me! He seems quite pleasant, now."

The doctor frowned. "Did you find out why he went rogue?"

"Yes, it's because—" Sally started but Jack cut her off by grabbing her arm.

"He does not need to know that, Sally," Jack said seriously. "I will tell you what I told Lock, Shock, and Barrel. That was a very, very personal conversation. I will not allow them to broadcast what was said, or you. Understand?"

Sally stared at him then lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't know that applied to the doctor."

"It does. You know because you are my wife and I want him to be your friend as well as mine. The doctor is not my wife, nor is he close enough to me that I want him to know such personal information. He knows more about me than most, but he doesn't need to know about Oogie unless Oogie wants him to."

Sally nodded. "I'm sorry," she apologized again.

"It's alright, Sally, you didn't know any better. But now you do."

She nodded again and pressed close to him. Jack kissed her tenderly, though the kiss soon deepened. The doctor cleared his throat. They jumped and pulled away from each other.

"Sorry, doc," Jack said sheepishly.

"It's still so strange to see her 'grown up' as it were. I'm just thankful that I put the…right equipment in when I first made her. Upgrading would have been tricky."

Sally looked embarrassed and hid her face. Jack held her close and smiled at him. "I greatly appreciate it. Just so you know, everything works right."

"Good, good," Dr. Finkelstein said then moved to touch Sally's hand. "Sally, look at me." He stopped until she did. "I know this is embarrassing for you, but it's important that you come to me if there are any problems. They'll only get worse if you ignore them. Okay?"

Sally nodded. "I understand. I…I'll try."

"That's all I ask, my dear. Now, I'll leave you two to it. You certainly don't need me here right now."

Sally hid her face again as the doctor wheeled into the elevator and left. Jack held Sally until he was sure the doctor was gone then began to kiss her again. He kissed her shyness away and captured her mouth when she finally looked up. He hummed and drew his hands up her body.

"You're so beautiful, Sally," he murmured.

Sally shied away. "I wish you wouldn't say that."

Jack blinked and pulled back. "Why not? It's true."

"I'm just a piece of cloth filled with leaves, Jack," Sally said insecurely.

"No. You're _my_ piece of cloth filled with leaves. And I personally think that this piece of cloth filled with leaves is the most beautiful creature ever made."

Sally smiled shyly. "I love you, Jack. You always know what to say."

"And I love you Sally. Now…where were we?"


	3. Sandy's Mistake

Here's another chapter, much to the surprise of a few people. There's one more after this one, too. Enjoy!

* * *

Sandy and the other Holiday leaders were horrified to see Jack sitting on a tombstone calmly talking to the burlap man who had kidnapped most of them and tried to kill the other, not once, but twice. He laughed at something Oogie said and playfully poked him. Oogie just looked amused. Patrick suddenly leaned down.

"Santa, is this jack-i'-the-box yours?"

They all stared at it. Suddenly a demonized looking ghost leaped from it and lunged for them. They screamed and stumbled backward. There was a burst of children's laughter as they tripped over a well placed log and fell into a heap.

"Got 'em!" Lock crowed. "Thanks, Edward."

"No problem. I love a good scare," the ghost replied, looking quite white now. "Call me if you want to do this again."

"Most definitely," Barrel laughed.

The ghost departed and the three children burst into laughter again as they caught the looks on the Holiday leader's faces.

Sandy stood. "Naughty children never get any presents," he said sternly.

"We have never gotten any presents, alive or dead."

"Because your naughty," Sandy said firmly.

"Pulling a few pranks isn't naughty. It's all in good fun," Shock said with her nose in the air. "And the reason we didn't get anything when we were alive is because the bigger kids didn't think we deserved presents."

"'You don't get anything, Lock, because your too stupid,'" Lock said, deepening his voice.

"'It's a good thing you always dress like a witch, Shock,'" the girl said in a high voice, "'because you sure are ugly. Ugly girls don't get presents.'"

Barrel stayed silent. Lock and Shock each wrapped an arm around him.

"Did they not say anything bad about you?" Sally asked as she, Jack, and Oogie stopped in front of them.

"I'm not allowed to say the words they called me."

"How bad could it be?" Oogie asked.

"Trusdar. Dickheed. Other grown up things that I didn't understand when I was alive."

Jack snarled. "I was called the same and worse. It's horrible. I would kindly ask you to not call anybody those things, but you're not in trouble for saying it now."

"What does that even mean?" Patrick asked. "It sounds like Gaelic, but not any that I've eva heard."

"That's because yours is Irish. That's Scottish."

There was a pause. "Yer Scottish?"

"Did I not tell you where Halloween originated?" Jack asked dryly.

They blinked. "Aye," Patrick said. "But we didn't make the connection."

"Chan neo-ar-thaing. Thu chan glic."

The kids suddenly burst out laughing, and Oogie snickered.

"Tha mi a' dol leat, Jack," Barrel giggled.

Jack flashed him a mean grin. "Iomadh taing."

"What are ya sayin'?" Patrick demanded.

"Oh…nothing," Jack said innocently.

"Shouldn't you know, if it's the same language?" Sally asked.

"Oh Sally," Jack laughed. "Though it is called the same, Scottish and Irish aren't the same thing. They're just different enough that he has no idea what I'm saying."

"What _are_ you saying?"

The kids tittered. "Oh…I'll explain later," Jack said sweetly.

"Ya insulted me!" Patrick growled.

"No. I insulted all of you," the bone man said matter-of-factly.

There was a burst of yelling from the leaders, and Jack sniggered into his hand.

"Tha iad èibhinn, Jack," Shock said when the Holiday leaders had descended into grumbling.

"Tha mi a' dol leat," Jack replied. "But it can't be helped. They are from different times and worlds."

"I have a question," Squanto asked.

"I don't think he's going to tell you what he, or we, said," Lock said pointedly.

"No. Not that. How do you speak English? I was taught by the white men. Patrick grew up in a mixed tongue community. Santa originated in Turkey, and Cupid in Rome, but they travelled the world as young men and learned English. Bunny came to in England. Sam is purely American. But you lived in a small village in Scotland over two thousand years ago. I would bet that not one little bit of English was spoken to you or around you while you were there."

"True. I just woke up here and English is what I spoke. I knew Gaelic still, so I knew that English wasn't my native tongue. Some sort of magic happened. Maybe it was the fire? I don't know. It's just the way it was."

"One more question, Jack," Sandy said, his voice painfully neutral.

"Yes?"

"What is _he_ doing here?"

Jack stiffened and glanced over at Oogie. "Well…he has something he wants to say to all of you."

"Oh really?" Sandy asked, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

Oogie was so nervous, yet he felt strangely calm. He knew what to expect. These men weren't Sally. They wouldn't take him in so easily. So he prepared himself for the rejection he knew was to come and calmly spoke.

"I would like to apologize for kidnapping the five of you, and for trying to kill you, Sandy."

"Twice," Sandy said flatly.

"Yes, twice. Please forgive me."

They all stared at him.

"No," Sandy said simply.

"Come now, Sandy!" Jack exclaimed.

"No, Jack."

"Why not?"

"He tried to _kill_ me. _Twice!_ " Sandy exclaimed.

"Oh, he's over that," Jack said dismissively. "He just wants to be friends now, right Oogie?"

"I was thinking more like friendly acquaintances," the Bogeyman said guardedly.

"That works, too," Jack replied. "So what do you say?"

The Holiday leaders looked at each other then faced Jack and replied in unison. "No."

Jack frowned. Honestly, he knew it had been a long shot. They were reacting just like he knew they would. Still, it was a little disappointing.

"I'm going to go take the kids swimming," Oogie muttered to Jack, then turned and gestured at the three children.

Jack watched him go, bracing himself for what he knew was coming.

"How could you Jack?!" Sandy spat once they were gone.

"How could I what?" Jack demanded hotly. "How could I get my friend back? How could I start to understand his pain and what _he's_ been through for the past two thousand years? How could I finally start to get to know the kids that have been with me for three hundred twenty-six years, and who have avoided me because they thought _I didn't like them_? Is that what you're asking Sandy?!"

Fire had literally appeared in his eyeholes as he glared at them. They were taken aback. Jack was speaking good about those troublemaking brats and their kidnapper of a boss?

"Jack, do you really think he's different? Just last year, he attacked you."

"Oh yeah…I should ask him about that…" Jack murmured, calming quickly. "He had to have a reason."

They started discussing their Holidays to get Jack off of the topic of Oogie Boogie. He readily accepted the topic change, but they all knew it wasn't over. It was proved when Barrel came running up to Jack. His costume was on backwards and he was soaked.

"J-Jack! W-water! Oogie! L-lake! P-people laughing!" he gasped.

"Oh, by the great pumpkin, he didn't fall in did he?!"

Barrel shook his head and grabbed Jack's hand. Jack didn't give Barrel three steps before he picked him up and the bone man sprinted toward the lake. Jack got there to find nearly the entire town there, giddy laughter filling the air. Lock and Shock were standing boldly in front of Oogie. They were still in their swimwear.

Jack set Barrel down. "Mayor! What in the hell is going on here?!" he demanded.

"Jack," Mayor said, turning to smile happily at him; how did he not know that that was the wrong face? "We're just having a little fun."

"Fun for who?" Jack asked coldly.

The mayor's face switched rapidly to the other one then back to happy. "Us of course."

"What about Oogie?"

"Who cares?" Bertha asked dismissively.

" _I_ care," Jack said through clenched teeth. "Now leave Oogie and the kids alone."

The town mumbled together but didn't disperse. Sally, Sandy, and the other Holiday leaders showed up and there was confusion. Jack heard a sharp gasp as Oogie was forced back toward the water. He nearly fell in, but Sandy grabbed him, much to Jack's relief. His relief lasted three seconds. Sandy glared at him then dropped him. Jack yelled and dove into the water. He heaved his friend out, and Oogie took off at a dead run for home. Jack looked at the kids and gestured for them to follow. He grabbed Sally.

"Go with them. They know what to do. Pop his seems, slice him open, I'll sew him back together again. Just go! Quickly!"

Sally sprinted after the kids, who had taken off as soon as they had registered what had happened. Jack turned slowly to face the crowd, who were all laughing. The laughter stopped abruptly as flames started crackling around Jack.

"Come now Jack, 'twas funny!" Patrick said, though he was wary.

"Funny?" Jack asked coldly as the flames burned hotter. "That was cruel. You all think you're so high and mighty, but you're all just as bad as Oogie used to be. Now you six get out of my Holiday, the rest of you get back home and stay there."

"Jack that's a little extreme," Sandy started.

"I will not ask again."

"Jack," Cupid began.

Fire exploded upward and outward so violently that the heat seared the lake away wherever the flames licked at the water. Everybody scrambled away. The Holiday leaders ran as fast as they could to get away from everybody. They ended up hiding behind a cluster of trees. They heard a noise and turned to see Lock pacing in front of a great Treehouse. Jack sprinted up and knelt down to talk to him.

"Is he alright?"

Lock paused and played with his hands. "The bugs are okay. The wet string didn't want to burst, and Sally said you'd sew him back together, so we took scissors to his burlap. I think a couple didn't make it, but most of 'em did."

Jack nodded solemnly. "Let's go sew him back together."


	4. Forgiveness?

This is the final chapter for this story. *sob* Anywho, enjoy. :) Btw, I'll take requests for story ideas. _If_ I like them, I will attempt to write them, but there's no guarantee, alright?

On a side note, an author named AdventureFreak5 has done a rather interesting portrayal of Jack and Sally's wedding night, if any of you want to check that out.

* * *

They descended into the Treehouse and got to the main room. Bugs were everywhere, and they automatically went for Jack, crawling up and around him. Jack could feel them nibbling at his bones. He shooed the small creatures away and settled down beside the ruined outline of his friend. Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Sally settled beside him, but they were confused.

"You need more burlap," Shock said.

"Yes, and thread," Sally added.

Jack said nothing, catching his hands on fire and burning away the still sopping wet burlap. Instead of disappearing into ash, a neat stack of burlap appeared with plenty of thread to sew the Bogeyman back together.

Jack spread the material out and easily cut out the right pattern; he didn't need to measure. With that, he placed the edges of the two pieces of cloth together and began to sew. Sally tried to take the needle and thread and do it herself, but Jack quietly said that he wanted to do it. Soon the burlap was together except for a bit at the top.

"What now?" Sally asked.

"Now we gotta chase down the bugs," Shock said. "We gotta put at least thirty inside before the rest will go in there."

"Nonsense. Cover your ears," Jack replied with a smile.

When they had obliged, Jack let out an earsplitting shriek and the bugs shot toward him. He held out the sack and parted the opening. The bugs began flooding inside. When the last spider went inside, Jack sewed the rest of it up, and as soon as he cut the thread, the Bogeyman sat up with a sharp gasp. He panted hard, and looked absolutely terrified.

Jack grabbed him and looked at Sally. "Why don't you and the kids go make some lunch?"

"Of course, Jack," Sally said. "Come along, kids."

They left and Oogie sat there for a minute before he sobbed, still gasping for breath.

"I-I c-couldn't—!" he moaned.

"I know, Oogie. I know. Just take deep breaths. In and out. In and out."

Oogie panted until he felt he could breathe again then began to cry. Tears oozed down his cheeks and absorbed into the cloth. Jack silently held him, sad that his friend was so scared. He stroked him lightly, comfortingly. Oogie shook and cried until his emotions were spent. He stood and looked down.

"S-sorry, Jack," he muttered.

Jack reached his hands up and lightly pressed against the damp cloth under Oogie's eyes. He heated up his hands and burned away the water, so that the kids or Sally wouldn't see it, though there was no doubt that they knew what was going on.

"It's just fine, Oogie. I don't mind at all. I know that being wet is scary for you."

Oogie nodded. "Thank you, Jack. I appreciate it."

Sally cleared her throat from the doorway. "I made some bats' wings, if you two want to eat."

Jack smiled at Oogie, who nodded, and they followed her into the dining room. Lock, Shock, and Barrel had set the table. They didn't talk as they ate. None of them knew what to say. The kids cleared the table then they all just sat there. There was suddenly a crash and they all jumped. There was an Irish curse and a Patuxet curse followed swiftly. There was a groan and the six Halloween Town residents dashed into the main room to see the six Holiday leaders lying on the floor. Oogie stared then stomped over to play with his favorite pair of dice.

Jack glared at them, crossing his arms.

"What are you dong here?" he asked coldly.

"I came to apologize," Sandy groaned, standing up.

"I don't accept your apology," Jack said immediately. "You don't understand just what you did to Oogie."

"Come now, Jack!" Sandy said, pulling Cupid to his feet.

"' _Come now, Jack,"_ the bone man mocked.

The Holiday leaders paused. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"'Oh, what's wrong, Jack? What's wrong? I mean other than the fact that I tried to kill your best friend,'" Jack taunted.

"Jack, why are you acting like a child?" Bunny asked.

"Oh, you think I'm acting like a child now? Wonderful. I suppose I'm on the naughty list for fraternizing with Oogie, eh, Sandy?"

They stared at him. He wasn't acting anything like himself. Oogie snorted at their expressions, tossing his dice up in the air and catching them easily.

"I'm glad you care so much, Jack," he said, ignoring the Holiday leaders.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. There was silence, so the Independence Day man ground out a, "Please?"

Oogie stared for a minute then shook his head. He was about to turn around when Sally spoke.

"Oogie, why is he acting like that?"

The Bogeyman looked at her and relaxed. "He's just really mad. Depending on his level of anger, he reacts differently. Right now, he's about as angry as he can get. He gets childish and rude, which, as you know, is completely against his normal personality. It just means he cares for me. He'll probably go one level up for you."

"What does he do then?"

"It involves fire, blood, and finding out what your insides look like," Oogie said with a grin. "I've only seen it twice. The two citizens were put back together by the doctor and were terrified of Jack for the rest of their time here. I think they were relieved to go."

"Alright, Jack," Cupid said, walking over. "I've got a bone to pick with you."

Jack glared at him. "Well you best watch yourself. There's a few bones that only Sally can pick, and you could never be as good as her, anyway."

Oogie burst into a fit of laughter. The kids followed once what was said registered in their mind. Sally looked mortified and covered her face with her hands. The Holiday leaders gaped at him.

"That's enough of that, Jack!" Sandy suddenly spat. "You're embarrassing Sally!"

Jack's arms uncrossed and he glanced back at his mate. His anger dissipated and he hurried over, holding her close.

"I'm sorry, Sally," he said softly. "Forgive me."

Sally leaned into his touch. "I…I can't…I feel…" She went silent and began to shake.

Jack hushed her while Oogie finally stopped laughing. He approached his friend.

"Holy hell, Jack! You _never_ say things like that!"

The Holiday leaders expected Jack to hit Oogie for being so callous. Jack looked at him evenly.

"There's a reason for that," he said, gesturing at Sally with his head.

Oogie was still snickering and he placed a point on Sally's shoulder.

"Easy, Sally. It's alright," he said soothingly. "I told you he gets rude. He didn't mean anything by it. Okay?"

Sally peeked at him then slowly looked up at Jack. Jack lightly kissed her.

"Forgive me?" he asked again.

She stared then slowly nodded. "Please don't say anything like that again."

"I can't promise I won't, but I promise I'll try. When I'm angry, I don't think like I usually do. Just remind me when I'm getting out of hand."

She nodded again and pressed close.

"Jack? May I ask you something?" Sandy asked lightly.

Jack looked up and glared. "What?"

"You said I almost killed him. How could I?"

"And I also said that you didn't understand what you did to him…I suppose I can't be too mad at you, because none of you really understand."

"Care ta explain?" Patrick asked.

"Fine. What is Oogie made of?"

"Bugs?" Squanto said.

"And?"

They looked him over. Cupid finally figured it out. "Cloth?"

"Yes. He's made of burlap and bugs. See the problem yet?"

They studied Oogie again and finally shook their heads.

"No, Jack."

"Have you ever tried to breathe through wet cloth?"

"You…can't…It's impossible to get enough air," Sandy said slowly as realization dawned on them.

"But Oogie doesn't _need_ to breathe!" Sam exclaimed.

"Technically neither do I, and neither does Sally, but we'll both tell you that when we're prevented from inhalation, it's a very scary experience. Breathing is such an integral part of out being, even if we don't need the air, that we all still panic if we can't get it. But Oogie isn't the one who really needs to breathe. It's the bugs. They'll die without the proper air, which is why it's a good thing he's made of cloth. You almost killed every bug in him. Sally had to slice him open so that they could breathe again. I sewed him back together from scratch."

"Wouldn't they eventually come back?" Squanto asked.

"Yes, but that's an unnecessary month to be away from my friend."

Sandy looked Oogie over then sighed. "I know you won't, but please forgive me. I didn't realize you can't breathe when you're wet. I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort, or scare you in any way."

Oogie watched him, narrowing his eyes. He surprised everybody, except for Jack, by nodding. "Fine. I forgive you. Don't do it on purpose again, though, or I really will eat you."

Sandy laughed nervously. "Alright then." He paused. "Fine," he sighed. "Just…fine. You forgave me for almost killing you. I'll forgive you. But you can't do it again. Ever."

Oogie shrugged. "Don't feel like killing anyone anymore, to be honest."

"I s'pose if Santa can fergive ya, we can, too," Patrick said with a nod. The others agreed.

Oogie smiled a genuine, honest smile. "Thank you. I appreciate it. But I have a question." They nodded. "Why did you call Sandy, Santa?"

"That's his real name Oogie," Jack laughed. "Santa Claus, not Sandy Claws. I got his name wrong. Everybody in Halloween Town still calls him Sandy Claws, though, and he doesn't mind."

Oogie nodded. "Well, it's been awhile, anybody want to try my stew? I can make some for dinner."

"Sounds wonderful, Oogie. Lock, Shock, Barrel, get the bones. I want to teach them how to play Blackjack."

An hour and a half later, they were seated around the main room eating. They Holiday leaders were really enjoying themselves.

"What is in this?" Squanto asked happily.

"Oh, this and that," Oogie replied vaguely, unwilling to reveal his recipe.

"What does this and that pertain to?" Cupid asked.

Jack took another bite of his stew, debating on whether or not he should stop Oogie. He decided not to. It would be interesting.

Oogie finally relented. "Snakes. Spiders. A little green slime from the lake. A touch of witch hazel. Frog eggs. Some aged bat wings. And just a pinch of salt and pepper."

Jack tried desperately not to laugh as the Holiday leaders promptly froze. They stared at him with wide eyes.

"Y-you're not serious, right?" Sandy asked shakily.

"Of course I'm serious!" Oogie exclaimed. "And don't expect me to tell you how much of everything to put in there! The only one who's ever known what I've put in the stew is Jack, so don't go broadcasting it around!"

Jack lost his battle to laughter as they all turned green. He laughed and laughed, draping himself over the back of the chair. He calmed down in time to see Sandy staring thoughtfully at the bowl. He took another bite, chewing thoughtfully. He swallowed then shrugged.

"Eh, it still tastes good. And we honestly should have known better. Jack didn't make it, and Oogie wouldn't be expected to know of our differences in taste."

The others stared at him then looked at the bowls. One by one they started eating again, and eventually gave the same reaction Sandy had. Oogie and the three kids had watched in confusion. Oogie suddenly snickered.

"Oh. I get it. They still eat human food."

"Indeed," Jack said with a chuckle. "And human food is good, too, but there's nothing like your snake and spider stew, though a good Thanksgiving dinner comes really close."

"Many thanks, Jack," Squanto said proudly.

They happily talked into the evening, then the Holiday leaders bid them goodbye and the kids were sent up to bed. Jack sipped a glass of bloodied wine as Oogie showed Sally how to play Egyptian Ratscrew. It was fun. Two hours in, Sally yawned.

"So sorry, but I'm ready for bed."

Oogie nodded. "I'd say it's time."

They stood and Sally nearly fell over. Jack was there in an instant.

"Sorry. Sally gets extremely unbalanced when she's tired. We should have left an hour ago. I'll have to carry her home."

"Or…you know, you could sleep here."

"Oogie, I don't know if Sally would be comfortable. You only have the one bed down here."

"You have no problem sleeping on top of me," Oogie argued.

"Yes, but she's not me."

Sally yawned. "I'm so tired that I'm willing to try it," she muttered.

Jack looked hesitant, knowing there would probably be a fit in the morning, but when she leaned a little too far to the right for him to be comfortable, he sighed.

"Fine. Oogie, don't you dare."

"I wouldn't dream of trying anything Jack. Like I said before, she's yours. I respect you enough that I wouldn't do anything."

Jack stared hard at him then nodded. "We don't have much of a choice, I guess. Let's go."

Jack took off his bat-tie and jacket, draping them over the headboard. Oogie climbed in and Jack helped Sally to lie down then climbed over them. They settled there. Sally was out five minutes later. Jack listened to the bugs.

"You know something, Jack? Ya picked a good one," Oogie said softly.

"Thanks, Oogie. I mean it."

"Goodnight, Creepy."

Jack smiled. "Goodnight, Crawly."


End file.
